


First Dance (A Don Quixote Reylo AU)

by TheDesertJedi



Category: Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote - Miguel de Cervantes, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesertJedi/pseuds/TheDesertJedi
Summary: After multiple requests to write an AU for Rey and Kylo after the release of 'The Man Who Killed Don Quixote' trailer that debuted a week or so ago, I decided to come up with something!Essentially, Kylo is on the hunt for a legendary weapon that is called 'Death Bringer' after his master, Lord Snoke, tells him to go and find a weapon suitable for his station/rank. What he doesn't expect when he goes to the infamous trading hub that is located in an old Spanish palace, however, is to be completely taken by a girl who makes him forget all about the weapon he sought out the palace for.





	First Dance (A Don Quixote Reylo AU)

 

 

* * *

 

When Kylo Ren had heard of the old castle ruins in Spain that were run by the black market trader, Unkar Plutt, he knew he had to go see for himself. He’d been told of a legendary weapon that the trader had come across and was willing to sell for a high price, his interests immediately piqued as he was drawn to the artifact in hopes that it was the sword that had been named _Portador De La Muerte_ , or _Death Bringer._ **  
**

He’d ridden for three days through the countryside with only his horse, Feia, to keep him company after departing from House Snoke, where he was the ward of Snoke himself and had been given permission by his master to procure a weapon suitable for his training and station.

When he arrived to the run-down remains of what had used to be a grand castle, the sun had long since dipped beneath the mountains that dotted the area around and beyond the remains of the old Spanish palace that sat alone atop a bleak plateau. All of which overlooked the aged valleys of sand and dust beyond it.

With the sun’s disappearance came the shroud of darkness that reached across the world above, the blinking stars paling in contrast to the bright, silvery light the moon casted down over the decrepit palace that shone like a beacon through the darkness that had descended around Kylo.

Dismounting from the black Andalusian mare, he gave a gentle pat to reward her for her efforts, watching as she cantered off toward the other horses that were neighing ahead of him.

He didn’t need to tie his mare up like the others with their reigns knotted to the wooden posts that were situated to either side of the door opening into the castle. He’d trained her to be obedient, his skills with taming and teaching her to become subservient something that had impressed even his long-standing rival, Armitage Hux.

When the mare has found a place to graze on the small patch of aged grass, he focuses his attention to the remains of the palace when he hears voices that are carried by the gentle winds; they are male and female alike and he can tell there is a bustle of activity going on ahead in the open courtyard that is fenced with four towers, each set by four floors of weathered stone balustrades that are bathed in golden light from the sconces that adorn the walls.

He wonders if the sword is really here, for it seems too good to be true for him to find something he’d only heard about through legends and tales in such a place that seemed so separated from the world.

It is strange to him that no one guards the entrance, for he pushes open the heavy wooden doors without notice from anyone as pairs of people continue to encircle the square courtyard that is bare save for someone in the middle, a swath of red flashing through his vision as he tries to make out what he’s seeing.

It doesn’t take him long to realize that it is a woman who dances in the middle of the courtyard by herself, low utterances from other men who watch in wonderment reaching his ears of their opinion of her.

“…tan hermosa…”

_“…so beautiful…”_

“Que joya…”

_“What a jewel…”_

“¿Cuánto crees que iría?”

_“How much do you think she’d go for?”_

He can’t help but to agree with them as he too stills to watch her, her brown curls falling past the bare shoulders that the thin straps of her blood red dress do not cover. There are frills that attach to the back and front of it that sway with her as she moves, each bedecked with small stones that glint in the firelight.

The rest of the dress is tightly fitted to her lithe form, leaving little in the ways of the imagination to her chest before it flares out in silken waves around her body as she does a series of twirls before her awe-struck audience.

Her skin looks as if the sun itself kissed it, the blood red dress a stark contrast to her hazel eyes that look as if they glow gold in the firelight that catches them when her gaze flits from the floor to his, settling on him with an amused smirk as she encircles him in a series of spins while her arms curve out and above her before she gracefully moves back to the center of the courtyard.

The girl was a diamond in the rough, he mused.

She spins and taps her feet to the ground in rhythm to the music that echoes through the courtyard, and when her eyes that remind him of topaz find his among her many spectators, there is a fiery intensity to them that captures him right away, for he is caught in her gaze and finds himself unable to look away as he watches her smirk deepen across either side of her ruby painted lips.

She sways in time to the music, letting her hands fall where they’d been extended toward the sky to her neck before she sweeps her arms outward in a circle as she watches in amusement when Kylo’s lips part.

Kylo finds himself utterly captivated by her as she lightly takes three steps forward, nearing him as he takes in her fair countenance.

Logic is buried somewhere in his narrowed mind at the beauty who had caught his attention then, for he finds that his legs begin to move of their own accord and suddenly he’s almost near enough to her to touch her.

He is filled with an overwhelming want to touch this woman as if doing so will assure him that she is real and not some kind of figment of his imagination, for he’s never seen anyone like her before.

The beautiful, elegant dancer stomped her feet on the ground as she spun and twisted her beautiful, lithe body as he neared her. So enraptured by her, he isn’t prepared for the sudden flick of her hand across his face, a stinging pain registering on his now reddened cheek as she bats him away. 

He could detect a snicker fall between her lips, the reminder of her mark still fresh on his face as he tried to push past the embarrassment that had earned a multitude of laughs from the onlookers around him.

No, he would not allow this girl to humiliate him like this. Even if she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Drawing on the ever present anger that resides with him like a shroud, he does not waste another breath in taking a step toward her, one of her hands shooting out to once again strike him.

This time, he is prepared. Her hand almost makes it his other cheek before his hand shoots out, wrapping around her wrist like a vice as he grasps her waist, pulling her flush against him as the music around them suddenly shifts, the pacing of it much faster and erratic than before.

Kylo Ren does not miss her look of incredulity as he watches her eyes widen as they flit between their connected bodies and his piercing gaze from under her fan of dark lashes, a satisfied smirk falling over his lips as he allows himself the pleasure of seeing her so taken aback at his rough handling of her.

 _A diamond in the rough, indeed_ , he thinks.

It is then that he begins to move them to the music, but she is resistant at first. It gives him great amusement when she tries to pull away from him or tries, without success, to strike him in discrete movements that are shadowed by small flicks and curves of her arm, that, to the audience, look like she is simply being expressive in their dance.

Only when he roughly pulls her against him and she releases a small whimper at the contact does she speak, her breaths hot against his throat like the words she hurls at him,” My owner will kill any man that touches me, _tonto_. I hope you’re prepared to pay the price for such a transgression.”

Arching a brow, he answers with interest,” Oh? Let them come then, _pequeña joya_ , for I’m having far too much fun with you.”  

Scoffing at that, she stomps her foot under her as he brings their now interlaced fingers above them, his other hand pressed into her side as he turns her around to abruptly pull her back to him again, this time with her back pressed to his chest.

She cannot deny how she feels as if he were made to fit against her, the warmth of his body wrapping around her like a blanket from under the toned, muscled body behind her. 

He doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from her as dips his head, his lips ghosting over her pulse point buried between her shoulder and her neck as he whispers,” I think you’re enjoying this more than you let on, _mi dulce.”_

Shaking her head, she tries to tell herself that, no, he is wrong. She tries to tell herself that there isn’t anything she’s enjoying about being taken into his arms and made to feel like she’s wanted with his demanding touch. She tries to tell herself that she feels nothing when the hand that grips her waist slowly moves and the pad of his fingers don’t send tingles down her spine as he moves his warm hand over it.

“You’re a monster,” She somehow gets out when he brings his other hand in front of them both, swaying her to the side as he moves his lips to the shell of her ear. The second her words leave her, she knows that she doesn’t truly mean them. Perhaps he knows that, too, for he seems to relish in her remark. 

His warm breath makes her begin to tremble when he hotly whispers,” Yes, I am. But you like that, don’t you?”

“I know too little of you to answer, _tonto_.” She, with baited breath, replies.

“A situation that could be rectified, _mi dulce,_ if you were to allow me to take you away from this place,” he instantly tells her.

She chuckles, one hand moving to cover her mouth from the audience as she angles her head toward him,” You presume I would be so easy to acquire, yet you know not of my name. Nor I of yours, _desconocido_ ,” she declared as she sweeps her arms downward, bringing one leg up to gently meet his chest as he smirks at her.

“You will find I am not a subtle man, _pequeña joya_. I go by many names, but most know me as Kylo Ren of House Snoke. Whoever it is that owns you will relinquish you to me, for you are too special to be dancing for the amusement of the black market,” he declares as he runs a hand across her neck, sending shivers down her spine. 

She tries to keep the shaky breath from escaping her, but it is of no use with him so close and so demanding of her attention as he gently moves them to the music.

“I am not something to be possessed, Kylo Ren. I am no item to be purchased for anyone’s enjoyment.”

Chuckling at that, he nods,” Indeed, _mi parienta._ I am fully aware of that. It is something I can’t help but to be captivated by, based on how you saw fit to slap me. Won’t you tell me your name?”

A pang of something she cannot name beats through her chest at that, a flush running across her cheeks at his boldness when he steps away from her and spins her once more.

She has never seen a man like this before, and when she turns to face him again, it is then that she takes in his features. Dressed in head to toe in black, he has hair that is the color of the night sky. 

It falls and tumbles around his face in perfect tufts, perfectly framing the dark eyes that remind her of a black hole, for they suck her in and leave her strangely wanting to discover the story behind their pained edges. He has a long nose among a constellation of beauty marks across his alabaster face that is marked by a thin scar that runs from his right brow all the way down to his neck that is covered by a cowl.

Full, pink lips are the last thing her eyes settle on as she sidesteps him, extending one arm toward the air as she lifts her skirt with the other while her feet tromp on the floor in a series of steps that she pairs with the music before he moves to stand behind her. 

One of his hands drapes itself over her stomach while the other presses against the small of her back when he suddenly pulls her down, bending himself to the knee as they move.

He is over her now with those dark eyes fixed on her as if she is something borne of legends and myths as they flit from her eyes to her mouth, slowly tracing the lines of her face with reverence that make her cheeks burn. No man has ever looked at her this way before, and it is all she can do not to squirm or fidget at what he is doing because she has never experienced it before.

There is an energy that had settled between them when he’d first touched her, but now, as he gazes down at her with adoration in those eyes that she can’t help but be caught in, it is almost overwhelming as it presses itself between and around them.

As if he can tell her nerves are getting the better of her, he gently tells her something that will forever be etched into her mind as the hand that had been draped over her abdomen slowly trails along the arms that are extended to him as she grips his shoulders for support.

”Don’t be afraid, I feel it, too.”

Her heart beats wildly against her chest now as the energy envelops her, anticipation rushing up her spine as the music before them quickens.

When she speaks, it is not devoid of the curiosity to which she quirks her head to the side in,” I am not afraid, Kylo Ren. I know everything I need to know about you.”

Arching a brow, he grasps her hand and interlaces his fingers with hers, bringing their joined hands to his lips,” You do?”

Fixing her gaze on him, she nods, trying to keep her expression impassive when he brings those full lips to her hand, the softness of them surprising her as she raises each brow.

His eyes flit from her hand to her parted lips, then back to her golden irises as he breathily says,” Ah, you do.”

“You’re different, Kylo. I don’t know why, but I can tell that you are,” she quietly admits.

With that, he rises, spinning her around before putting a hand on her back to support her. She knows what he wants her to do, following his cue to sink backwards where she somehow knows that he will catch her.

She lets him move her then, her head falling backwards as he stands in front of her, moving each of his legs to stand astride her while he admires the gentle slope of her neck and how beautiful she is as she releases a satisfied sigh, her hand fitting perfectly in his as he holds her there for some moments.

It is when the final strum of the guitars sound that he gently pulls her up, her head rising as her piercing gaze locks with his, a pang of something they cannot name panging through both of their chests. 

The energy between them is palpable now that it is almost electric, his touch sending tingles through her skin as they both breathe heavily from the exertion of their passionate dance.

When the crowd around them cheer and clap for their performance that each of them had forgotten had been watching, it is then that he speaks, neither of them wanting to move from their place.

“You know, you never told me your name, _mi parienta,_ ” he breathes.

Smiling up at him, she closes her hand gently over his fingers,” They call me Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I am aware that this may not be entirely in line with the trailer, but I wanted to add an element of familiarity for you all in regard to Rey and Kylo. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this! Your feedback means more to me than you guys know, but in any case, I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for reading this piece! 
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted on this site due to circumstances that arose with my previous work, Primordial Fervor. That is something for another time, I suppose, but again, thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
